Attack on the Titans : Winde der Veränderung
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: This is a story about a young man without his memories, this is a story about his time on the Scouting Legion, this is a story about how he changed everyone's lives, this is a story about him, the story of Izanagi. [Heavy on Character Development, Less Action] (Winde der Veränderung : Winds of Change) (Poorly drawn cover art done by me)
1. Super Soldier

**_'In order to defeat monsters ... We have to create monsters.'_**

#Specimen 3's P.O.V.#

"Specimen number 3 ; Codename :'Izanagi', ready for next injection."

Faint voices ... I can hear them. What are they doing to me now? I don't know. The surrounding is pitch black. I tried to open mm eyes, but i can't it's too heavy. I can't feel anything. my limbs, my body. they're just numb. I can smell the strong scent of medicine, though. everything felt heavy. what's happening to me? Am i dead or something? After a while, i can finally feel something piercing my body. something sharp, to my surprise however, i didn't feel a thing. until finally i realized it was an injection of some sort. My boy jolted up from the sudden sting of pain, but it was quickly and forcefully subsided as the people surrounding me pinned me down to the operating table.

"And with this, our first super soldier is ready for war against the Titans."

* * *

**Attack on the Titans : Winde der Veränderung [Winds of Change]  
**

**- Arc One : On the Defense -  
**

**Chapter One : Super Soldier**

* * *

**-Undisclosed location-**

**#Entering General P.O.V.#**

"Gah?!" A certain blue haired young man gasped out loud. His bright blue eyes were shot open, as if being tortured. His entire body went rigid, he immediately looked at his surroundings only to see a quiet, green forest. He proceeds to bury his face in his hands ... His body felt weak, his insides just want to throw themselves out, and his head, still dazed from the faint image he had saw back in his ''dream".

"Izanagi?" A figure approached him from the behind. The young man pulled a large sword with a green blade and a blue colored hilt from his back, immediately pointing it to the figure.

"Who's there?!" He asked, no, demanded out loud. The sharp edge of the green blade just touched the edge of the figure's hood. The shorter figure immediately jumped a bit at his actions. His blue eyes still widened as a bloodshot's still formed up at the edge of his irises. His throat was dry so the voice he made sounded really sore and desperate.

"L-Lieutenant ...?" The hooded figure stuttered at this, she lets out a soft yet frightened and also worried voice. her right hand raised to pull her hood down, and her left hand pushing the blade to her side. The face behind the hood is finally revealed, a certain orange haired girl is staring at the only 1 CM taller young man. Her yellow-golden-orange colored eyes slightly widened at this. "I-it's me, Petra." She said so quietly that she's afraid the young man couldn't hear her out.

The harsh look on the young man's face immediately softened up at the sight of the girl in front of him. "O-oh..." Was all he said as he retracts his blade as sheath it back onto his back. "Sorry ... I just ..." He went lost in words as he puts the green cape, exclusive to the Humanity's Recon Force, on his body. He ran his fingers from his blue hair, down to his cold sweating pale face. a blank look emitting from his face. He sighed and took several deep breaths. The two stayed in silence for a while, the forest was quiet, it was also peaceful at that time.

"Are you alright?" She asked, walking closer to the young man. "I heard you yelling just now. What happened?" She continued, looking at the surroundings, as if expecting an enemy to attack the two at any moment. "Is it an enemy?" She asked, readying the two swords, sheathed at her waist.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He tried to lie, but failed horribly. His voice and body was trembling, which was obvious enough for her to see. "It's not the enemy, don't worry." He continued, the bright color of his blue eyes slowly dimming as he continued.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she puts her hand away from the two swords. "That dream again?" She asked slowly.

The young man frowned slightly at the question, he also wondered ... He has been having these weird visions of him being ... used as a guinea pig for a research lab ... The funny thing is, he couldn't remember any part of his life, being treated like that. In fact, all the memory he had before being assigned to the elite unit was waking up in a military barracks. As if he was chosen to live as a killer. "No ..." He replied quietly but with a slightly irritated tone. "... More like a vision of some sort." He continued.

"What is it now?" She asked with a low tone. "You've been having these for quite a while now." She recalled all of the dreams he had during their past times. It was rather ... Unnerving to say the least.

"I don't quite know ..." He replied, his hands still rubbing his pale colored face. "Black surroundings, a feel of sharp pain throughout the dream. Someone talking about being a super soldier of some sort." The last part of his comment made the orange haired girl to jolt a bit, though she hoped that the young man wouldn't notice that, the metal clanking sounds she made was enough to made his eyes narrowed further.

"I ... I see." Was the only reply that came out of her mouth. "Sorry for asking ..." She looked down, somewhat feeling guilty about questioning the young man.

"N-no, it's okay." He stammered.

With that, an awkward silence once again settles in. The two looked away from each others' eyes and kept their mouth shut. They were lost in words, unable to think about what kind of conversation to strike up against each other.

* * *

"Izanagi, Petra." A sharp voice came from behind them, startling the two recon unit soldiers.

The two immediately looked back, and they found a black haired young man with his dull face and calm expression. "Y-yes, Captain Levi!" The two immediately stands attention before him. The black haired young man sighed loudly as he addressed the two younger and shorter members of the Surveillance Legion.

"We'll be returning back to the inner walls." He stated with his monotone voice ... His damn emotionless monotone voice. "Pack your things up. The commander's already waiting." He continued as he pointed over to the saddled horses near their position.

"Y-yes sir!" the two replied, they finally saw the young Captain walked out of their sights to the horses. The two awkwardly looked at each other again by the time their commanding officer's gone.

"So ... Uh ... I guess, we should pack." The young man stated awkwardly before turning his body over to his things, that's still scattered on the ground near them.

"Yeah ..." The orange haired girl replied slowly as she proceeds to do the same.

He immediately sets his things up, and don't forget the crucial things ... Food, Medicine, Gasses, intel about the Titans so far and etc ... He put them in his small pouch. And picked up his 'unique' equipment on the ground. And he finally put them all on.

On his foot, a pair of boots, but with added wheels and a small gas propelled booster at the back, this is used for 'Literal-Skating' while on ground, this unique piece of equipment is used to substitute the use of horses. On both of his arms are two arm mounted "Slash-Harkens". This thing is basically used to substitute for the usual waist mounted 3D Movement System the edge of the harkens are replaced with small blades, this is to add the cutting ability of the usual harkens, the booster is mounted at the back, still gas propelled. Two smaller swords are sheathed at the back of his waist and two additional firearms are stored at the sides of his lower waist. and finally, the largest unique masterpiece of destruction, his largest sword, which is dubbed "the Excalibur" by the local member. The sword can pierce through 5 Titan's neck in one swift strike, making it the strongest blade wielded so far.

* * *

After a minute or two of painful packing, the squad members are finally assembled before a Tall blonde man, sitting on his horse's saddle.

"Commander Erwin, the squad is ready." Once again, the black haired young man spoke up first to their commanding officer.

"Right." Was the reply that came out of his mouth. "Recon Squad, we will proceed to the Trost District of Wall Rose at full speed at horse back. If nothing intervenes, we can get back by morning." He continued. "Now ... Let's go!" He ordered out loud as he whipped his horse.

"Yes sir!" The team replied in unison, also whipping their horses, while the blue haired young man activates his Gas propelled roller skater. The team heads off in full speed, surprisingly, the speed produced by only a small amount of gas could even rival the speed of the fastest steed, currently used by the Commander himself, which explains why he's at the front right about now.

What can the young man say? Well, to start off, the squad he was assigned to was probably the most unique Recon Squad out there. First, being led by the Commander of the Recon Corps himself, **Erwin Smith**, with the second in command, the 'cool' and 'handsome' Captain, which also an Elite soldier, **Levi**. The third in command blonde man, **Erd Gin**. The Captain's wannabe, which is of course, he failed badly, **Auruo Bossard**. The serious but kind tall young man, **Gunter** **Shulz**. A weird 'nerdy' girl with an Auburn hair which apparently has an obsession with Titans, **Hanji Zoe**.And finally the kind although a bit quiet Orange haired girl in the back, **Petra Ral**.

Oh, him? Just another short young man who has a clouded and somewhat dark history, **Izanagi Saberu**.

The group speeds off into the distance.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Trosto District, outer Wall of Rose-**

"They're here! The Main Force of the Recon Corps is finally here!" Someone yelled out loud which causes a bit of a stir inside the peaceful town.

The townfolks immediately rushed to the main gates. Their 'Heroes' have arrived. The once quiet streets are now being flooded with a sea f humans, waiting for them to pass by. Several chatters, cheers, and morale supports are given from the nearby spectators to the team. But of course, most of them are directed to their Commander and Captain, much to the other member's dismay. Although two certain members, Petra and Izanagi didn't seem to care about it. They simply walked along.

"Commander Erwin's really here!"  
"Commander! Kick those Titans' ass for us!"  
"Look! It's Captain Levi!"  
"Yeah! They say he alone counts for a full unit!"  
"Wow! The group of elite soldiers!"

The cheers of the town folks are making the small city lively.

"Psh, can they just shut up?" Levi muttered quietly with an irritated tone, his eyes frowned.

Soldiers, guards, and civilians alike, all of them are cheering for the newly returned squad of elites.

"Ignore them, we're heading directly to the inner walls." Erwin ordered. "We'll be reporting our findings to the officials at the main HQ." He continued.

"Yes sir." The group replied in unison.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Border between the county of Wall of Rose and Wall of Sina-**

The group of young soldiers finally made it through the hectic city and entered the countryside between the two walls. The area is practically untouched. The air is pristine, the surroundings is filled with the color of life, everything seemed peaceful. It made the group forgot all the troubles they just had about facing the Titans. Izanagi is still rolling down the dirt road with his Skater, beside him is Petra, on her horse's back. The two just kept their mouth shut during the entire trip. They were enjoying the view.

"It's beautiful huh?" Petra awkwardly strikes up a conversation.

"Yeah ..." Izanagi exhaled slowly. "I hope this peace last ..." He continued as his tone of speech went grim.

Yes, the attack of Wall of Maria. Within a matter of hours, over 20.000 of human lives were lost, devoured by the Titans, humanity's sworn enemy over the past century. He hated them. God, he really hated them. His free hand slowly curling up into a fast. His teeth were clenched together, and his dim blue eyes, slowly returning its colors. Until he finally saw the worried look of Petra right beside him. His anger immediately soften up. His fist slowly opening up, and once again, his bright eyes slowly losing its light.

"Sorry ... I didn't mean to bring that up." Petra looked away apologetically.

"No ... Don't worry about it, really." Izanagi replied. Those things happened in the past, and he should just move on from it. All that matters now, he's serving t preserve humanity's freedom, with his close friend, the one who understood him since he joined the Recon Corps. He thought about something he didn't really plan to do at this time, but the situation's perfect. "Hey ... Petra." He started slowly.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She asked, an innocent smile forming up on her face.

The smile struck deep. He immediately turned away to hide the blood rushing to his face. He couldn't just put it bluntly that Petra looked really cute when she did that. No ... Just no. He sighed loudly before turning back to her. "When this job's done, we'll get a day off right?" He asked slowly.

"Hmm ... Yeah, what about it?" She asked back.

"W-well..." Izanagi stammered. "I ... I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me-" His words were stopped by a loud sound, or rather, scream.

The group immediately turned around, weapons ready at their hands. What was that? Did an enemy appear? Did the Titans breached the Wall of Rose? No ... That can't be happening, just not now, Humanity isn't ready for this. The Wall of Sina won't hold if Rose falls to the Titans' hands this easily. The group hoped ... No, prayed that the worst is yet to come. The source of the voice is getting closer to the group. The scream is really deafening, the group's body went rigid entirely.

Izanagi instinctively pulled Petra back, behind him. "Who's there?!" Izanagi asked out loud, His left hand raised, ready to fire his Slash-Harken, and his right hand, already holding the hilt of Excalibur, his eyes slowly started glowing bright. "Answer! Or we will take action!" He continued. The whole team including the Commander, readied their swords at this.

"No! Don't attack us! We're fleeing!" The voice replied from afar. A single figure ... No ... A lot, actually is running towards their direction, in desperation, fear and just ... run pass by them as if they were nothing but the calm wind. The entire groups' eyes went wide as they saw the horror-look on their faces, most of them were Wall Guards, some of them were civilians.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Gunter asked out loud towards the running crowd. No one answered. Everyone simply ignored him.

"Something's wrong." Petra stated.

"I have to agree on that." Izanagi commented, his hand still ready at his weapons.

"Hey! You! Wall Guard! What the hell is happening?!" Gunter asked again, but this time, he grabbed a Guard's collar and raised him off the ground. "We want answers, soldier! What the hell is happening?!" He asked again, this time, with a sinister growl in his tone. The guard's face went pale and his eyes just widened beyond recognition. The guards took a lot of deep breaths until he finally started to talk.

"**T-Titans ... W-w-wall of Rose ... T-t-trosto District ... B-breach ... Under ... A-a-attack ...!**" He stutters out.

Everyone's eyes went completely wide at this point. Gunter slowly puts him back to the ground, and the guard runs away again. The Wall of Rose have been ... Breached?! Petra's face went pale, Izanagi fidgets at the point where he's standing. The small group's body were shaking wildly. They can't control their fears. Not like this, just no like this ... Just a few minutes ago, everything were fine ... And then ... This happened. The only members that stood calm were Commander Erwin and Levi.

"Commander Erwin." Levi stated calmly. "Please head to the Inner Gate, tell the guards that they'll be expecting trouble, tell them that we'll need reinforcements too." He continued. "We can deal with this situation at hand, just go, Commander."

Erwin's eyes widened a bit. "But ... I can't just leave you guys here...!" He protested.

"Captain Levi's right, Commander." Erd continued. "You need to get out of here, and head to the Wall of Sina. If we all jumped into the battlefield right now, we might as well as be dead. Tell them to send reinforcements, Commander." He continued.

By this point, the rest of the squad got off from their horses and readied their weapons.

"Everyone ..." Erwin said slowly.

"Please, Commander!" The whole group stood attention in unison.

"... Alright!" The Commander yelled as he whipped his horse. "Stay alive, everyone!" He yelled once again before disappearing into the distance.

* * *

With this, the group once again checked their equipments, refilled their almost empty gas supplies, readied their weapons and watched over to the far distances.

"Everyone up for this?" Levi asked.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied in unison.

Izanagi's eyes continued to shine brightly as his teeth clenched hard against each other, so hard, that it might actually break his canines.

"Why ..." He muttered silently, his hands once again curled up into fist, now his Excalibur is readied at his right hand. He finally look to the left, there, he saw Petra, still shaken up from the sudden news, but determined to fight anyway, he was just about to say something to her, but his heart says otherwise. Yes. Now's the time for battle, he needs to focus, he needs to set his feelings aside. At least ... For now. "_Petra ... I swear i'll protect you._" He said this under his breath quietly. So quietly that even no air came out of his mouth.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Levi ordered as he fired the 3D Movement System's anchor to a nearby tree.

"**YAAARRGH**!" Everyone responded by doing the same.

Izanagi fired his Slash-Harken to the furthest tree. "I will survive ... No ...

_**We WILL Survive!"**_

* * *

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey, guys. I guess i can say that i've been interested in Shingeki no Kyojin a while back, decided to check it out ... AND DEAR GOD IT WAS AWESOME! I usually watch Mecha Animes, but THIS is a different case, the story is awesome in my opinion. But there's still something that disappoints me in the later episodes, like the deaths of one of favorite character (Not going to the name because it'll spoil to the ones who haven't watched episode 20 onwards). So i've made up my mind, i'm writing this fic in order to somewhat, 'alter' the incident.

I know, i know, the main character isn't wearing the usual gear, but i thought that he'll probably look better with the set of equipment i set up.

OH YEAH, this fic will be heavy on character developments so expect more conversations and less actions. But there will be still some action, of course. I'm just cut out for that sort of thing, that's all. There will be more depth added to the currently mysterious main character, but who knows? Only time will tell, i guess. Welp ...

I hope you guys enjoyed my first Fic of Attack on/of [Depending how you translate this] Titans. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Battle of Trost I

**-About an hour later-**

**-Trost District, Outer Wall of Rose-**

The city is in chaos. Ruins, debris, blood, limbs, weapons, bodies, carcasses and such are scattered on the chaotic city. Narrowing into the scene is a bloodbath, of course, caused by the Titans, over 5 bodies were scattered in that area, a single titan, A 7 Meter class, is standing dully while chewing one of the Soldiers from the Recon corps. The Titan took his precious time chewing his blonde haired meal slowly. The victim seems to be in pain, much to the soldier's dismay, of course.

"Damn ... Damn it ..." He curses in pain. "Just ... Watch you bastards ...! Mankind will destroy ... All of you!" He curses even louder, making eye contact directly with the Titan. "MANKIND ... WILL ... SURVIVE!" He yelled, pushing his sword forward to stab the Titan in the face. Unfortunately for him, the Titan only felt like it was a tickle.

The Titan responded dully by biting the man's body even more harder, blood now splattering the scene as the man's deafening scream of pain fills the air. He took several deep breaths, hoping it would ease the pain, his right hand still planting his sword deeper into the Titan's face, a determined look on his face says that he was ready to die anytime.

"You bastard ... Will all ..." He gasped so desperately, blood coming out of his mouth.

_**"FALL TO CAPTAIN LEVI!"**_

* * *

**Attack on the Titan : ****Winde der Veränderung [Winds of Change]**  


**- Arc One : On the Defense -**

**Chapter Two : Battle of Trost I  
**

* * *

At the cue a harken wire was fired and landed on a wall, giving a perfect position to attack the Titan.

**#Cue Insert Song : The Reluctant Heroes - Shingeki no Kyojin OST [Otherwise known as : Levi's Episode 9 Debut Theme]#**

A figure went in at high speed and immediately slashed the Titan's neck nape. The blonde soldier's eyes went wide as he saw his savior, Captain Levi himself. He did a 360 spin in the air to regain his balance from the acceleration and landed softly at the roof of a random building. His eyes still emitting no emotion as he stood there, watching the Titan falls to its death. He then proceeds to walk slowly and scans the area for more hostile Titans. He saw 3 in total, still ravaging through the city.

"One on the right ..." His gaze then averted to his left. "Two on the left ..." He muttered as he clenched his sword harder.

Just then, 4 figures jumped to the roof behind him, averting his gaze to his back, he saw Petra, Izanagi and two more soldiers.

"Captain! We've brought in the reinforcements!" Petra stated as she pulled out her sword. Izanagi, on the other hand is retracting the wheels at his boots. Literal Skating in the rooftops isn't exactly a bright idea. So he decided to use his own Slash Harkens.

"Petra, look after that wounded soldier down there." Levi ordered as he saw the blonde soldier slowly crawling out from the Titan's mouth. "The rest of you will take care of the right flank." He continued as he pointed his right sword on the 7 meter class titan on the right. "Izanagi, you're coming with me. We're going to cleanse the left." He finished his orders by jumping, doing a 360 spin again and fires up his 3DMG.

"C-captain!" Petra protested.

"You all heard the captain! I'm going in!" Izanagi fires up his left arm mounted Slash Harkens, following Levi.

"Not you too ...!" Petra grumbled. "Oh yeah ... That soldier down there!" She immediately jumps down from the roof, the two other soldiers fired their 3DMG to take care of the Titan on their right.

Levi landed on the roof softly. "What a lovely bunch." He sarcastically commented on how the two Titans look. They looked pretty much horrible, skinny, bones showing out from their thin skin, mouths gaping wide. Following shortly to land on his roof is Izanagi, he retracts his Slash Harkens and walks slowly with the Captain.

"Lieutenant, you will attack on my cue." Levi ordered coolly as he readies his own 3DMG.

"Yes, sir." Izanagi stoically answered the captain. At that, Levi pointed to the lower balcony on the building, he's giving the signal for Izanagi to attack from that position. Izanagi complied silently, he once again fired his Slash Harkens to the right side of the building, landing softly at the balcony, He could see his captain sighing before the two towering Titans in front of him.

"You two have such interesting faces." Levi mocked as he watched the Titan in front of him opens its mouth wide, as if trying to swallow the black haired Captain whole in one bite.

In response, Levi fires his 3DMG Wire to the left but pushed himself to fall to the right. In a flash he quickly fired up his boosters, the 3DMG line managed to strangle the dumbfounded Titan, Levi watched silently as he took this cue to boost himself back to the back of the Titan. He did a 720 spin in midair whilst spinning his two swords at the same time. Levi struck deep to the nape, the hot red blood of the Titan immediately evaporates as he jumped upwards to engage the second Titan.

"Izanagi!" He yelled out loud, and finally fires his 3DMG to his right.

"With pleasure!" Izanagi fired both of his Slash Harkens in response, to his fortune, both of the Harkens struck into both of the Titan's eyes, blinding it. Izanagi proceeds to slide down between the Titan's legs and pushed himself upwards, activating his boosters, Izanagi was at least 15 Meter high, from there he could see the Titan screaming and yelling heavily in pain. Izanagi pulls both of his Slash Harkens back to his arms. "You're too loud." He said mockingly. He pulls out his Excalibur and boosted himself downwards. "So i thought that ..." He did a 1080 spin downwards as The Excalibur in his hands starts to glow green. "You must be silenced!" Izanagi yelled, swinging the Excalibur in full force.

The force caused by the slash, the nape wasn't just 'cut off'. It was missing. Along with its head. Izanagi fired his Slash Harkens once again to jump back to the roof. A loud crash was heard. The bald Titan dropped dead on the streets. Izanagi did a 720 spin and landed with his Excalibur in hand. He retracts his Slash Harkens from the wall and ended the battle with a loud 'Clank!' as he sheathed the Excalibur back to his back. His blue eyes were shining brightly at the point, he went silent for a while until he saw Levi signalling him to regroup. The light in his eyes once again dimmed as he made his way back to the black haired Captain.

**#End Insert Song#**

When he arrived on where Levi's standing, he could see Levi wiping his sword with his handkerchief. "Psh ... It got all filthy ..." Levi muttered in irritation. Izanagi looked on with an amused look on his face. Levi turned to see the younger soldier. "Good job Lieutenant." He said coolly as he kept wiping the Titan's blood from his sword.

The two jumped back down to the street level, Izanagi instinctively pulled the wheels down again. They went to the position Petra was last seen. As expected, she was tending to the wounded, but the wound won't close up. The guy has lost way too much blood. His time of end is nearing. He occasionally took deep gasps of air before coughing wildly which causes Petra to winced silently.

"C-Captain, Lieutenant ... I ... I can stop the bleeding ...!" Petra reported, desperately trying to seal the wound with a band aid, but to no avail. Blood still rushing out from his body. The color of Izanagi's eyes dimmed completely as he saw this image, leaving only a dark-blue iris. Her voice sounded like she was also in pain, like she was going to break down anytime soon. Levi looked down calmly to the injured blonde soldier. While Izanagi immediately pulled his body down and kneel before the soldier.

He pulled out a syringe and slowly injects the wounded soldier. "This might sting a bit." Izanagi said in a concerned tone. The soldier grunts painfully but his muscles quickly become more relaxed after Izanagi did that. Both the orange haired and the blunette looked down at the soldier, still trying to gasp for air even after Izanagi injects him with the medicine. "Stay with us, soldier, Don't die." Izanagi said painfully as the soldier slowly opens his left eye.

Levi frowned sadly at the image before him. He approached the group and knelt before the wounded soldier.

"C-captain ..." The soldier moaned painfully, taking in lots of air after each word.

"What is it?" Levi soften his tone, although his expressions were still at its usual.

"Was ... I ... Useful to ... Mankind?" The blonde asked, painfully, his throat was filled with blood, his voice was sore, tired, desperate. "Or ... Will I die ... Useless ... Like this?" He continued, this time with a grim tone as he raised his right hand weakly.

Levi said nothing and quickly grabbed the soldier's right hand, not leaving it hanging in the air. With a deep breath, he said. "You did great." Levi said with a determined tone. "And you'll do even more. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength!" He continued, now his volume of speech is raised, his voice now trembling as he saw the soldier's eyes now tearing up. "I swear to you, I will exterminate the Titans!" By that word, Levi's voice was close to yelling as he gripped the man's hand even tighter.

The soldier smiled as he wheezed out. "Thank ... You ... Everyone ..." With that, the blonde's grip loosened, he slowly drops his hand, weak, but still gripped within Levi's hand. His yellow colored eyes dimmed of all life. He took one last deep breath and his life ended with a smile, he closed his eyes and finally dropped dead on the street.

"C-captain ..." Petra's voice trembled. "He ... He's gone." She now openly wept for the crying soldier.

"I injected him with some painkillers." Izanagi said quietly. "I just made sure that he'll die in peace and with no pain." He continued, now his dark blue colored eyes started to be filled with tears. Although they're not yet dropped ... Well maybe just for now. The two young soldiers watched the young blonde man, sleeping soundly in his eternal slumber.

Levi's eyes went wide a bit after he heard that. He then also looked down at the soldier. "But ... At least, he heard everything ... Right?" Levi trembled at his words, obviously sorrowfulness were filling his tone of speech.

"Yes ..." Petra answered. "I'm sure he heard it all." She continued, tears still flowing out of her eyes. "He ... He's resting so peacefully now." She tried her best to regain her composure, but her voice just kept trembling and she stumbled over words here and then.

"May the Wings of Victory guide you to an eternal Freedom." Izanagi stood up, giving a final salute to the fallen soldier, which all of the group proceeds to do the same.

Just then the group heard the sound horses, approaching fast. A voice called out to the group. "Levi!"

This causes the group to turn around, and they saw Commander Erwin with a squad of Recon Corps.

"Commander?" Petra asked.

"But ... Where are the reinforcements?" Izanagi continued in concern

"They are en route. we are the fastest to arrive here." Erwin answered quickly. "Change of plans. We're going back up to the Outer Wall's border." He gestured the group as he almost turned his horse around, ready to speed off to the distance again.

The mourning group immediately wiped off their tears.

"W-what?" Petra asked once again.

"Back?" Levi and Izanagi questioned in unison. "But we haven't reached our limits yet." Levi protested as his eyes began to narrow. "Did my men just die in vain, then?" He continued, his tone turned grim as his eyes narrowed even further. Izanagi, on the other hand began to look down in pain. Mental pain, of course. He didn't want his comrades be sacrificed just for them to Retreat back to the inner walls.

"The Titans have all started heading north towards the city." Was all the reply that came from Erwin's mouth, and it was enough for them anyway. The group was taken aback at his response. Petra gasped slightly, Levi let out a small 'tch', while Izanagi frowned at the statement. "It's just like 5 years ago." Erwin continued as he watched over to the ruined city. "Something's happening inside the city. Something weird has been happening since they broke through the walls."

With that, the group went off again. Leaving the 3 young soldiers alone.

"You two heard him. Let's go." Levi said as he ran forward first. Petra complied and Izanagi once again rolled down the streets to the Inner Wall of Rose.

* * *

**-Just about an hour later-**

**-Inner Wall of Rose-**

The group is at a nearby camp, tending to the wounded, refilling their gas, giving provisions to the refugees and so on. Levi and the other Special Ops Squad is talking with the Commander. While Izanagi stayed seated in his bench, sitting across his face is none other than Petra Ral, both kept their mouth shut about the death of their comrades. They took it deep and hard. Their gazes won't avert from where they are currently watching, their own 'food'.

"_I didn't think that he/she would took it this hard_." They both thought at the same time, and of course the same topic. They were lost in words, unable to think about the words they're about to say next. Until they finally heard someone yelling from the distance. The two immediately snapped back to reality and stood up, looking at the surroundings, as if expecting a Titan to appear anytime soon.

"What was that?" Petra asked as she looked around, Izanagi only shrugs in response.

"I don't know, but i'm not going to sit around and wait for something bad to happen." He readied his Slash Harkens and nodded at his partner, which Petra nodded back in response. The two fired their Harkens to the wall and climbed to the top so they could get a better image on both the inner and outer wall. Once they were at the topside, they could see the cannons were aimed at the Titans down below. Well, save for one cannon which was aiming towards the inside the fort.

"Hey don't you think that the cannon over there is aiming at the wrong direction?" Petra pointed out.

"Now that you've said it ..." Izanagi pouted for a while, he finally snapped the wheels down. "Let's check it out." He said and Petra nodded in agreement. The two ran towards the cannon crew. When they arrived at the designated cannon, they could see the horror look on the cannon's crew. This just increased the curiosity held inside their minds.

"Umm ... What's going on here?" Izanagi asked. The crew didn't respond.

"Hey, he's talking to both of you!" Grunted Petra. They still didn't respond. Their hands were shaking the whole time, and the gunner's right hand were at the fuse the whole time, as if trying to fire the cannon soon. Very soon, in fact. The two young soldiers were about to ask again when they heard someone yelling from down below.

"Cadets Ackerman, Jaeger, and Arlert!" He yelled so loud, that even the two soldiers at the top of the walls could hear him. "Your present behavior is high treason!" He continued. "What do you say in your defense?!"

"What's going on down there?" Petra asked out loud, which Izanagi once again shrugged.

They saw 3 young soldiers, younger than them, in fact. Well, maybe just by a year. But they kept their curious gazes onto the group. They looked like they were cornered or something. Petra was about to ask again in which Izanagi raised his left hand, telling her to listen to the man leading the group for now. She quietly complied, although reluctantly.

"If you try to do anything deceitful or attempt to make a move, The artillery will open fire on you immediately! We won't hesitate!" He yelled once again, signalling the Cannon crew to take aim. "I ask of you : What. Are. You? A Human?! Or A Titan?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at this point.

The final part of his statement made Petra and Izanagi's eyes went wide. What the hell are they talking about? The kid in the ragged clothes? A Titan? That's utter nonsense! At this point, Izanagi's eyes once again returned to its colors and looked back to Petra. The two nodded at this and launched forward to the conflicted group. They landed close to the yelling commander.

"What's going on here?" Izanagi demanded towards the soldiers stationed nearby.

"L-Lieutenant Izanagi, Corporal Petra!" The soldier stands attention at the sight of the two Elites.

"This again?" Petra sighed. "We're younger than most of you here so a salute is not necessary." She smiled.

"She's right." Izanagi nodded. "But ... More importantly, what's happening here? Why's there so much crowd in here?" He asked.

"Didn't you two hear the news?" He began. "During the midst of battle, a Titan appeared out of nowhere and started to kill the other Titans, as if it went rouge or something." He explained, Petra's and Izanagi's eyes went wide but they told him to continue anyway. "The battle ended with everyone siding with the Rouge Titan and we managed to evacuate most, if not all of the soldiers trapped inside the HQ." With this, both soldiers breathed a sigh of relieve. "But after the battle ended, Someone emerged from the Rouge Titan ... And that someone ... Is ..." The soldier pointed towards a certain black haired boy in the ragged clothes, in the corner.

Both Izanagi and Petra jumped at this. They were speechless at his statement. Their eyes widened in response. They were lost in words.

"Believe it or not, it's true, that's why the captain there is-" The soldier tried to explain more until the group heard the cannon firing.

_**Boom!**_

The loud sound made by the cannon hitting its target was deafening. Everyone covered their ears in response. Izanagi however, quickly regained his composure. He recovered from the stinging sound and pulled Petra to the commander. The two young soldiers' fears were made reality as the cannon actually fired at the younger group. Thick smoke proceeds to cover the area.

"N-No ... This can't be happening." Petra's legs felt weak as she slumped forward. Izanagi quickly rushed to her side. "They can't actually fire at them like this." She said, tears filling her eyes. Looks like her mental snapped when she saw the image. Believe it or not, Izanagi also wanted to throw his insides out after he saw the explosion. But nevertheless helped the orange haired girl back up. She looked broken. Hell, it shattered his mental state. Izanagi wanted to throw up so badly at the image of his partner like this, but no. He can't. He won't. He was just about to guide her out of the area when he heard the commander yelling again.

"N-no! It's too dangerous! Stay back! Don't get to close to it!" He yelled which causes something to snap inside the two 16 year old soldiers. The two quickly turned on their heels and rushed back to the scene. Maybe they're still alive after all! "Load the next round to the cannon. now!" The commander continued. But the last sentence once again made their heart skipped a beat. They have to hurry.

Once they made it to the grounds they saw the thick some clearing up, and a blonde figure stepping up, reasoning with the commander. The two soldiers were short so they couldn't see what's happening down there. Once again, the turned their gaze towards the taller soldier and asked. "What's going on now?" They both asked in unison, in which the soldier only gulped in reply.

"W-well, the cannon shot ... And it appeared ... An actual Titan." He replied, and the two partners felt their hearts stopped for at least 3 seconds there. But Izanagi waved to him to continue. "And this young soldier right there, Cadet Armin if i'm not mistaken, he's trying to reason with the Commander that his fellow Cadet right there is not the Titan." He continued, but he quickly looked down. "But the Commander's not thinking rationally right now. He wouldn't let this go that easily." He gulped.

"_Crap!_" Both of them thought at the same time. They were just about to step forward when they heard someone young yelling at the top of his lungs.

"As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of Mankind!" He yelled, which cause both of the short soldiers to gasp a bit at his statement. The two made their way forwards so they can see who's speaking. The found out that it was a blonde boy, younger than them is yelling whilst saluting the crowd. Determination in his eyes, although obviously, scared. "There is no greater glory than dying for that belief!" He continued. "If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town!" At this point, everyone gasped in disbelief. "For the glory of the Human race, I beg you! in the final moments before i die, **PERMIT ME TO EXPLAIN HIS STRATEGIC IMPORTANCE**!"

The two soldiers were left speechless at the image before them. The younger boy had much more guts than both of them combined. He literally faced death head-on by this point. Petra and Izanagi's eyes widened again when he finished his sentence, for some reason, they're agreeing on the blonde, and somewhat wanted to support him. But sadly, their fears aren't letting them move even a muscle. They kept watching as silence settles in. A deafening silence. Maybe one of the longest silence they've ever experienced.

"SILENCE!" The Commander yelled once again. By this point, the two soldiers prayed to God that at least consider his words and offer. But to all of the soldiers' shock, the commander raised his right hand slowly. Izanagi and Petra's eyes once again widened at the image. They quickly rushed for the Commander, but there's a decent gap between the two. No ... They won't make it ... They're too late. His hand was already at the top of his head. The two kept running, hoping at least they could do something to protect the younger group.

"_**STOP!**_" Both of them yelled as they saw the Commander's right hand starting to drop, signalling the cannon to fire.

Silence suddenly sets in afterwards.

* * *

All of the soldiers in the field, suddenly looked at the Commander's hand, being stopped by another Commander. Petra and Izanagi slowly turned their gaze towards the older man right in front of them. And right beside him is Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.

"Cut it out already." He groaned, his hand still holding the shorter man's hand. "You haven't changed. As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a fawn." He slowly lets go of his hand, revealing his face to the group of soldiers right in front of him.

"**C-Commander Pixis?!**" Petra and Izanagi quickly stands attention.

_**"Heh, can't you see how magnificent his salute is?" **_

_**He added playfully.**_

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so here's chapter two! And as you all probably noticed, yes. i've altered the story a bit, the Recon squad's entering the battle of Trost earlier than in the story, and etc etc etc. I can't say for sure that this chapter really that good, but oh well. Oh, and as i said, even though the title of this Fic said "Battle of Trost", There will be only little parts of the actual battle. I want to focus on the character developments. But yes, Battles are not avoidable, i'll try my best to write them down in this fic of mine, although writing battles are not exactly my specialty (Often ended up like Characters yelling like 'ARRRGH' or like really short just like less than 500 words per battle).

Nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed this fic on mine! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Battle of Trost II

**-Inner Wall of Rose-**

After a certain talk with Pixis, the bearded commander backs down. Pixis puts him in charge to set up the Reinforcements. While the three young soldiers : Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, were brought to the top of the Walls, of course to talk with Pixis personally. The rest of the recon squad is gathered at a nearby medical tent. They're being checked if they had any injuries or not because of their 'stunt' to protect the 3 younger soldiers back then.

"You two are not hurt are you?" Gunter asked as he examined the two young soldiers.

"We're fine." Petra smiled as she said that. Izanagi nodded in agreement with her.

"Still, you guys are crazy, trying to defend those 3 kids like that." Erd continued. "What if you guys got charged for treason? Maybe even worse, killed on the spot just because you wanted to protect them." He scolded.

"Sorry ..." Izanagi looked down, his eyes once again, dimmed.

"Lay off from the kids, guys." Auruo said lazily. "Look at 'em. Probably they're just worried about them younger kiddos." He continued.

"Psh, says the guy who's always trying to mimic Captain Levi." Teased Petra, Izanagi only smirked at the sight.

"I resent that..!" Auruo protested loudly. Making the small group giggled quietly.

* * *

In an instant a sharp voice entered the tent.

"Everyone." Levi said quietly.

"Yes sir!" The team immediately stands attention at the sight of the black haired young man.

"At ease." Levi raised his left hand.

_**"You guys ... Might want to see this." **_

_**He said coldly before he left the tent again.**_

* * *

**Attack on the Titan** : **Winde der Veränderung [Winds of Change]****  
**

**- Arc One : On the Defense -**

**Chapter Three : Battle of Trost II**

* * *

"What was that for?" Auruo tilted his head to his side.

"Who knows?" Izanagi shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well ..." He stood up from the chair, and heads out anyway. Petra was the first to follow. The rest of the team raised an eyebrow, looked at each other with curious gazes, but finally shrugged too. They left the medical tent to find that all soldiers, Guards, and Recon Groups alike are talking about something. To get a better idea, the Team went in further to blend in with the crowd.

"A Plan to retake Trost?!"  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
"There's at least 30 of 'em in there!"  
"With a hole that big?! It's suicide!"  
"The Commander's snapped."  
"It's impossible."

Negative thoughts, negative thoughts, negative thoughts. That's what they heard. Although, yes they are surprised that they're going to take the Trost District back from the Titans. But ... They have to agree ... How do they seal a wall that big? In order to build another wall, it'll take at least 2 weeks, and the Titans will obviously be all over them by that time. The team's thoughts were stopped by a sudden yell. It was loud and deafening. As is someone is being tortured inside the vast formation of humans.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to go back in there!"  
"This is mass suicide!"  
"This is crazy!"  
"Let me see my family!"  
"I'd rather die here and now rather than being eaten alive by those things!"  
"Let me go!"  
"I'm not going back into hell again!"  
"I don't want to die!"

Screams ... Yells ... Pleas ... By the time the team heard that, something inside their heart just snapped broken. Erd began to narrow his eyes, Gunter started to raise his hand to his head, Auruo sighed loudly but of course with a concerned and worried look on his face. Petra bit her lower lip as if trying to hold in her sobs, while Izanagi puts his right hand just above his mouth, he was thinking. He ... No ... Every member of the Squad wanted to calm the men down. But what can they do? They're scared beyond any recognition. They can't blame them. To be honest, deep inside, they're scared too. So there they are, stunned and frozen at their place. Unable to speak or move. Until a booming voice sounded off.

_**"ATTENTION!"**_

The crowd immediately went silent. The small chaos dies down. Everyone, including the small recon squad lifted their gaze towards the center area of the Inner gate. Pixis is standing there. If they're being honest, they're surprised that Pixis could produce a voice big enough for at least 500 men to hear. Beside him is Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. After taking several deep breaths, the middle aged commander finally stepped forward, revealing himself to the crowd and once again yelled

"I shall now explain the plan to retake the Trost District!" He yelled once again. "For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where the gate was destroyed!" And by that, a lot of quiet chatters erupted amongst the crowd of soldiers once again. Once they heard the true purpose of this operation, their heart skipped a beat. Even the Recon Corps' eyes went wide at this. Scared? Of course. Who wouldn't be scared? Even Izanagi trembled a bit when he heard that word.

The chatters were somewhat unnerving. Some planned to leave, even start a riot. Things are getting much more out of hand from that point on. The uneasiness look returned to the squad members of the small Recon Corps. But they quickly shrugged it off as they heard the Commander trying to talk to them once more.

"Let me introduce you to the one who shall seal that hole for us ... From the Trainee force - _**Eren Jaeger**_!" Pixis pointed to the younger boy to his right. And at that point, everyone snapped. But the one who's really surprised to see him up there with the commander were the two Recon Corps member, Izanagi and Petra. Their blue and golden colored eyes just widened in response. Their mouths started to open a bit, a cold sweat escaped from their foreheads. Is it really the young man the saw back then...?

The young man stepped forward. He gazed upon the sea of humans down in the Inner wall area, then immediately performed a salute to all of the Soldiers, which of course, once again shocks the Guards and Recon Corps alike.

"He is the result of a top secret project ... To turn humans into Titans." Pixis explained. So that's why, earlier that day ... They were being held at gunpoint. Izanagi and Petra quickly dismissed the thought. "He can create and control a Titan's body." At this a couple of soldiers gasped in fear. "He will become a Titan, pick up the giant boulder by the shattered gate, carry it over, and seal the hole." At this, the soldiers quieted down. "Your job will be ... **To protect him from the Titans while he moves the Boulder!**" He directed.

"_Easier said than done ... Although ... I have to say that this is an interesting plan._" Izanagi thought to himself. "_But ... Everyone here have already stopped thinking properly ... It'll take one hell of a motivation to rally them back to their full strength._" He continued in his own thought as he averted his gaze to his surroundings. Everyone's shaken up, as if they're going to cry anytime soon. Quiet chatters once again erupted within the sea of humans ... And most of them ... Not good. Not good at all. Some of them started to leave their post ... Not some actually ... A LOT. of them. The Elite Squad's feet were tempted to move to the Inner Wall, but their determination stands tall. They kept their ground. Levi, on the top side of the gate, twitches his lip upward in amusement of his squad.

"I have made my decision!" Pixis once again yelled, stopping the fleeing soldiers in their tracks. "I shall pardon anyone who deserts now." He stated loudly. At this point, the fleeing soldiers suddenly stopped. Unable to move. They turned to listen the Commander, in curiosity of course. "Once you succumb to the Titan's fear, you can never fight them again! Those who have learned that fear should leave." He yelled in a calm tone. This causes the other cowardly soldiers to keep on marching towards the Inner Wall of Sina. "And Anyone wishing their parents, siblings, children and their loved ones to feel that fear should also leave!"

The Elite Squad was taken back at this. Believe it or not, The Commander has a point. And when he finished his last line, a lot of soldiers went back to their positions. A LOT. Although there are still some who left, the ones who came back had a look of burning determination in their faces. Petra smiled at the image she's seeing right now. Izanagi couldn't help but do the same thing anyway.

"If Wall of Rose falls into the enemy's hands, Then the last Wall - The Wall of Sina, couldn't take that much refugee from us. let alone accept us inside!" Pixis continued. "We will either die starving outside or die being devoured by those Titans if we can't hold the line!" This made more soldiers came back to their position. "So please!" Pixis took a deep breath before continuing. "I beg to all of you right now ..."

_**" ... TO DIE RIGHT HERE!"**_

Levi and Erwin took a step forward and gave a salute to the crowd. Izanagi turned his gaze towards Petra, and then the others. They silently nod against each other and finally fired their own personal 3DMG [Slash Harkens if you prefer Izanagi's POV] to the Wall and pulled themselves to the top of the Wall of Rose. Once they reached their own destination of landings, they immediately turned around and performed a salute.

"PLEASE!" All of them yelled in unison. Levi's eyes went wide at this. He was sure as hell that he wasn't expecting that to happen all so suddenly. But he and Erwin let out a smile. They can also hear quiet chatters on the ground below.

"Those guys ... They're from the Special Operations Divisions, right?"  
"They're really serious about this ..."  
"They even begged for our support ..."  
"I don't know about this ..."

Their chatters were stopped when they saw a battalion leader steps up.

"Battalion 1, We are ready to support you all anytime!"

The guys at the top of the wall immediately let out a loud gasp of happiness.

"Battalion 2, at your command!"  
"Battalion 3, We are yours to command anytime, Commander Pixis!"  
"Battalion 4 to 6, We are staying our grounds!"  
"Battalion 7 to 10, Ready to move out!"

And with that, a loud war cry erupted.

_**"FOR OUR FAMILIES!"**_

_**"FOR OUR COUNTRY!"**_

_**"FOR THE KING!"**_

_**"FOR HUMANITY!"**_

_**"YYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**-Top of the Wall of Rose-**

Levi, Erwin and the rest of the squad's preparing for battle.

"Listen everyone ..." Erwin began. "You have only ONE mission ... To guard Eren Jaeger. We'll send a small team to guard him and the rest will support the other Cadets, to eliminate the other Titans flanking the Decoy and/or Eren himself. Is that clear?" He finished.

"Yes sir!" The squad responded in unison.

"Levi, you'll lead the incursion team, while Erd will lead the Cadets." He continued.

"Yes sir." The two replied in unison.

"Alright, you may pick your team members." Erwin said as he left the group.

Levi and Erd turned their bodies around to see the ones available ... Gunter, Auruo, Petra, Izanagi. So that's 2 for 2. They carefully looked at the team members, and then turned to discuss the matter personally. After a minute or two, the two commanding officers once again turned around, Levi and Erd carefully put their gazes on the right men to chose.

"The Incursion Team members will be ..." Levi began. "Izanagi, Petra, and myself." He finished. Izanagi and Petra was taken aback at this, but nevertheless, took a step forward besides the black haired Captain.

"The Cadets' Leading Force Team will be Auruo, Gunter, and me." Erd continued. Gunter and Auruo stepped forward to take position besides him.

Once again, the Incursion team's gaze were returned to Eren. He's currently talking to his friends, Mikasa and Armin. Could he really be the last hope for the Wall of Rose? If this operation fails ... Then nothing will stop the Titans from advancing all the way to the Wall of Sina. He need to make this right. For the sake of humanity to live on.

"Izanagi, Petra, listen up." Levi stated slowly, making the two younger soldiers turned their heads around to face the Captain. "We are given a Flare Gun. I'm going to explain how it works ... If it's **Green**, **then that means we have succeeded the operation**. If it's **Yellow**, **that means we have encountered a problem during the operation, so it'll take more time before we can actually complete the mission**. And the last one here is Red. If **Red** goes up, **that means we have encountered a major problem during the operation or failed the Operation and we're forced to retreat**." Levi explained as he showed a gun and 3 paint canisters to the team. "Petra, you'll handle the signals." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Petra complied as she put the paint canisters in her pouch.

"Ah ... Speak of the devil ... Here he comes." Levi pointed out towards the approaching figure. The two soldiers turned their backs around and saw Eren walking with a girl beside him. Well much to the squad's dismay, the two of them are much taller than them. Izanagi silently curses his lack of height, while Petra patted her own head, Levi simply sighed at the fact that the team's primarily composed of the 3 shortest member in the Spec Ops squad. Nevertheless, they quickly dismissed the thoughts and went back to reality.

"Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, reporting for duty." Eren stated with a salute, followed with the black haired girl beside him. Levi kept his usual calm and emotionless face, while Petra and Izanagi started to silently measure the difference of height between the two groups. But nevertheless, They kept the thoughts to themselves. Levi cleared his throat, signalling the two younger officers to keep their cool, which the two responded quietly.

"Ah, the so called 'secret weapon', eh?" Levi started as he looked over to the Mission plan, the mission was to distract the Titans using the Humans stationed near the main gate. They will be the decoy while the rest will be infiltrating the city to get Eren to the boulder, protect him, and wait for him to seal the large hole. Levi frowned at the sight of the tactic. "You better do your job well, boy." He said quietly but with a grim tone. "These men are sacrificing themselves for you. So you'd better make this right."

"Y-yes sir." Eren replied nervously. Levi only nodded in response, he then signaled the group to get a move on. Which the group complied immediately. The ran on the top side of the wall to the nearest position which they can drop themselves to the large boulder. Izanagi of course, being the lazy type of guy, used his Skater to Literal Skate the walls.

The two short soldiers noticed the uneasy look on Eren's face, while the girl beside him, Mikasa kept her stoic expression.

"Eren, right?" Izanagi began.

"Y-yes sir." The dark brown haired young man replied.

"Sorry about the captain." He said slowly. "He's always like that." He continued as he averted his gaze to the currently running captain. "But ... He has a point." His tone went grim at this point. "Those men are ready to die for you. Make sure their sacrifice was worth it." Izanagi proceeds to look over to the South End of the Wall of Rose, where the soldiers are preparing themselves to be the decoy for this mission. He fixed his crooked Aviator glasses and his gaze once again reverted back to the two younger yet taller soldiers.

"Yes, sir." Eren somewhat became determined after he heard those words from the dark blue haired Lieutenant.

"And you ... Mikasa Ackerman, right?" Petra asked with a curious tone.

"Yes." Was her only reply.

"Well ... I guess we can trust you to protect your boyfriend, then!" Petra said out loud innocently. Which caused Eren's eyes to widened, while Mikasa's cheek become colored in red. Izanagi's heart stopped for a moment before he mentally facepalmed at his way too kind yet overly innocent partner. The dark-blue eyed Young man sighed loudly before he retracts the wheels and started to run with the group.

"P-Petra, i think you're getting the wrong idea." He stammered. Which causes a tick mark to appear at Petra's head.

"We ... We're families ..." Mikasa replied, still flustered.

"O-oh, i see! Ahaha ... Ha ... ha." Petra laughed awkwardly.

"You guys can continue to talk AFTER we finish this operation." Levi looked back in irritation.

"Y-yes sir!" The group replied back in an awkward tone.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

The team's finally ready to assault the city.

"All teams ... BEGIN THE OPERATION!" Izanagi yelled as he fires a blue flare in the cue.

And at that instant the decoy went to work, the Cadets as well as Erd, Auruo, and Gunter scattered towards the city, and Levi, Petra, Izanagi, Mikasa and of course Eren made their way to the large boulder near the shattered main gate. Their trip was rather unpleasant, to say the least. Levi had to save their butts more times than they could remember, Izanagi had to admit, his Captain is simply amazing. No wonder he's picked as the squad leader of such an elite squad, despite only having the rank of Lance Corporal.

The team finally arrived at the boulder. And finally at Levi's given cue, Eren transform into the form of his Titan. His Titan Form was rather ... Different, being particularly muscular, and doesn't have any deformation. It looks like an exact human except for its ears and mouth. The Spec Ops' squad members went shocked to see such a thing even exist. Izanagi took a step back as he saw the towering dark brown haired Titan with glowing green eyes. His own blue eyes started to shine slowly as he saw the image. The Titan lets out a deafening scream, much more noisy than those pesky 'noise grenades'. The team covered their ears immediately.

"_A-Amazing_..." Izanagi thought silently. "_With this at our arsenal, i think we can actually seal the gate_."

To their confusion, however, 'Eren' turns around to face Mikasa, which is still standing there, watching in awe. Mikasa made out a confused look as he made a direct eye contact with the Green eyed Titan. And in response ... The Titan punched her.

_**BOOM!**_

Debris, dust, ruins were scattered everywhere, forcing the team to cover their eyes. What a humungous strength indeed. but the team immediately snapped back to reality as they realized that the Titan did a friendly fire.

"W-what?!" Levi asked out loud, his eyes widened.  
"H-how the hell ...?" Izanagi just stood there with his Slash Harkens metal gauntlets slowly being lowered.  
"W-wait ... If he ... Then ... Oh no ..." Petra continued with a pure horror, injected in her tone of speech. This causes the whole team to snap.

**_"MIKASA!" All of them yelled._**

* * *

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So i guess i can say that i'm starting to devote all of my available time to this fic. But sorry for the kinda short length chapters, it's just that with all of these High School work i'm facing currently and the Mid-terms coming up next week, i doubt i'll make some good interesting chapters. But by the way, HUZZAH for chapter three! :D

I'm literally addicted to the series right now and i'm sure as hell that i'll be keeping myself that way. Next chapter will have some battles i guess, but for this chapter, just plain talking. I've altered Pixis' speech a bit so i won't waste my time writing an almost 5 minute speech into this story. I've also altered the mechanism for the upcoming conflict, for a good reason, of course, but rest assured that i won't be altering ANY major plot, except when it's REALLY REALLY needed.

Oh yeah, Hurray for a poorly drawn cover image? :)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Battle of Trost III

**-Trost District, Outer Wall of Rose-**

"_**MIKASA!**_" The team yelled loudly as they watched the cloud of dust settles in. Petra looked in horror, while Izanagi instinctively fired one of his Slash Harkens through the smoke, Levi proceeds to follow him by firing his 3DMG. Petra took another 10 seconds before she actually came back to herself and fired her own 3DMG and followed the group of two through the cloud of dust.

Izanagi was the first to land on the roof across their original position. And followed by Levi and Petra right behind him. He immediately turned his head around to scan the area. "_Come on, Mikasa ... Where the hell are you?!_" He thought silently. He continued to cock and tilt his head to other directions. "_Please ... Oh please ... Please oh God ... Please, be alive._" He continued as his forehead dropped a cold sweat.

Just then, he finally saw a downed black haired figure on the roof beside them, looks like she evaded in time. Eren's right hand is currently stuck on the ruined building, it'll take more time before he could recover. Izanagi took this chance to fire his right Slash Harken and managed to land beside the black haired soldier. "Mikasa!" He yelled as he helped the downed figure up. "Are you okay?!" He continued. The girl's still dazed from the sudden attack.

Fortunately, Mikasa quickly returned to her senses and her eyes quickly adjusted to the blunette right in front of her. "L-lieutenant?" She asked slowly as she helped herself up. "I'm ... I'm alright." She continued. The black haired girl saw the shorter officer breathed a sigh of relieve as he signaled the two other soldiers to regroup at his position. But just then, she realized that Eren's Titan form is raising his left hand. "_**LIEUTENANT, GET OUT OF THERE!**_" She quickly yelled as she fired her 3DMG, Fleeing to safety.

A shocked and confused Izanagi could only 'hmm?'-ed. But as he turned around he could see a massive fist being launched forward to him. "Oh crap!" He quickly yelled out loud as he raised his right arm mounted Slash Harken.

_**BOOM!**_

Another cloud of dust settles in as Petra and Levi could only watch in horror.

* * *

**Attack on the Titans : ****Winde der Veränderung [Winds of Change]**  


**- Arc One : On The Defense -**

**Chapter Four : Battle of Trost III**

* * *

The Spec Ops Squad's eyes went wide at this, Petra slumped to her knees, while Levi only clutched his hand at his sword.

"Petra ... Fire the red flare." Levi said in a grim tone.

"..." Petra looked up,a tear is forming up in her golden colored eyes. She finally reached down to her pouch and pulled the gun up. She also took the red paint canister and quickly loaded it to the Flare gun. "Yes sir ..." She quietly responded as she aimed the gun upwards. She was just about to pull the trigger when both of them heard something familiar.

"_**DON'T SHOOT!**_" A familiar voice yelled. And in an instant, a Slash Harken was fired out of the smoke, quickly followed by a dark blue haired figure, quickly clearing out of the cloud of dust. Izanagi pulled himself to the roof where Levi and Petra's currently standing. He had cuts and bruises all over his pale body. But somehow, he managed to survive that. Levi sighed in relieve, while Petra wiped the tears off her face. She also lowered the Flare gun when she saw the Lieutenant landed right beside her. A relieved smile formed up on her face.

"How ... Did you survive that?" Levi asked in amusement. His eyes scanning the blue eyed soldier.

"I ... Don't know ..." Izanagi replied, sounded out of breath. "I just did, I guess." He chuckled after he finished his sentence. "But seriously, Captain ... This isn't the best time, isn't it?" He asked as he quickly recovered. Levi only nodded in response. "Petra." He quickly turned his gaze over to the orange haired girl. "Whatever it is, we MUSTN'T fire the red flare." He took the gun off her hands, which Petra somewhat disagrees.

"B-but ..." Petra tried to protest but the group saw Mikasa flying out of the smoke to land on the Titan's nose, as if trying to communicate with it. Their eyes went wide at her sudden stunt.

"Ackerman! Get away from there!" Levi yelled. "It's too dangerous! Pull back!" For the first time, the Captain yelled. Which of course shocks the two younger soldiers beside him. The usually stoic Captain actually yelled at someone. Although, they agreed on this point. It's too dangerous. The Titan literally went rouge. The best thing to do is stay away from the super-strengthened Titan.

Mikasa ignored the order and just made another eye contact with the Titan. "Eren! Don't you recognize me?! I'm Mikasa!" She yelled to the currently berserk Titan. "I'm your family!" She continued to yell in front of the Titan's face. Eren only crossed his eyes in response, as if annoyed at the sight of the black haired girl right in front of him. "You must block the hole with that boulder!" At the point, Eren's right hand was already freed from the building and quickly snapped toward the face. "You're a human, Eren! You mustn't do this-"

"_**MIKASA! LOOK OUT!**_" Petra and Izanagi yelled in unison, in which Mikasa gasped in response. The younger soldier immediately jumped off from the Titan's face to the nearest roof. And in the right damn timing. Just as she jumped, the Titan's fist landed on his face. Knocking it down to its knees and finally slumped to the boulder, unconscious. Mikasa quickly regroup with the rest of the Spec Ops Squad and watched the currently unconscious 'Eren'.

Izanagi looked at Petra which is giving off a signal that says 'Fire the red flare!'. Izanagi only shook his head in response. He took the Red paint canister away. "At least, we'll fire the yellow one." He said with a slow tone. "We can't give up now." He continued as he loaded the Yellow paint canister to the Flare gun. "Not yet." He aimed the gun upwards. "We can still do this." He pulled the trigger.

A trail of yellow smoke was launched upwards, giving a warning signal. Izanagi gave the flare gun back to the orange haired girl. "It's too early to give up, Petra." He said quietly.

Petra's eyes went wide after his actions, but after she heard those words, she suddenly found her inner strength back. "Yeah ... You're right, Izanagi." She smiled lowly. "It's too early to give up." She puts the flare gun back to her pouch and walked over to Levi and Mikasa. which a certain dark blue haired Lieutenant trails behind closely.

"Ackerman, are you alright?" Levi asked, his tone turned back into his usual monotone voice.

"Yes sir ... But ..." Mikasa turned her face towards the currently knocked out 'Eren'.

"Captain!" Petra yelled out as both she and Izanagi landed on his roof. "We got 3 Titans closing in!" She said, panicking a bit. "3 from the right, a 6 Meter Class and 10 Meter class." And she pointed to the right. "And from the right, a 12 Meter class." She finished, and then she saw Izanagi pulling both of his shorter swords from his back. "Izanagi! Your body is-"

"I'm fine, Petra. Thanks for worrying." He replied stoically. "Captain." He turned his face to the black haired midget (Considering he's a dark blue haired midget as well.). "We must hold them off." He continued, readying his left Slash Harken. "There's a chance that he'll come to his senses." He went silent for a while. "It's too early to give up on him." Which Petra nodded in agreement.

Mikasa gasped lowly, while Levi pouted for a while, seems deep in thought. "Alright, Lieutenant." He replied. "We'll hold them off for now and continue the operation as planned." But then his eyes narrowed when he cocked his head to 'Eren'. "But, if he doesn't wake up on 15 minutes or if he ACTUALLY wakes up but turns rouge on us again, we'll fire the red flare. Understand?" He stated coldly.

"Yes sir." The team replied in unison.

"We'll split into teams, we have to keep the Titans out of him. Ackerman, you're with me." Levi gestured his sword to the taller black haired girl, in which she only nodded in reply. "Izanagi, take Petra with you and clear the right area." He pointed his sword to the two shorter soldiers. "We'll take the left." And with that, both of the two black haired fired their own 3DMGs.

"I guess we're teaming up, then." Izanagi said playfully but with a serious tone as he fired his own Slash Harkens.

"Yeah ..." Petra sighed in concern as she fired her 3DMG, following the Lieutenant.

The 12 Meter class titan noticed the two and proceeds to march towards them.

"Here's the plan of attack." Izanagi began. "We'll have to incapacitate this beast first before we can take it down." He continued. "Petra, i'll need you to throw your swords to its eyes, temporarily blinding it, while i charged for the feet. When its down and blinded, we'll take the chance to immediately slash the nape. Got it?" He readied his two swords.

"Got it." Petra nodded with a serious tone. Izanagi nodded back as the light in his eyes, returning back.

Izanagi fired his Slash Harkens to the side of the Titan, distracting it. He waited for a good chance for Petra to throw her sword, so he turned the Titan around and finally saw an orange flash. "Petra! Now!" He yelled loudly.

"Got it!" Petra yelled back as she fired her 3DMG Upwards and finally threw her swords to the eyes of Titan, instantly blinding it. The Titan screamed in pain as it also holds its eyes. "Izanagi! Now's your chance!" She continued as she landed on top of a roof.

Izanagi nodded in response and fires both of his Slash Harkens to pierce the heels of the Giant. "Gotcha!" He yelled out loud as the Titan began to lose its balance. But unfortunately, The Titan tripped over a debris and fell forward to where Petra's currently standing. "Oh Crap!" Izanagi once again yelled in panic. "Petra! Look out!" He warned the orange haired girl.

"H-huh?" Petra looked over to the side and saw the Titan falling to her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth started to drop. She tried to move but she was paralyzed in fear. Her feet were like planted and rooted to the ground, unable to speak or move. "_Th-This is the end for me ...!_" She thought in fear as she finally closed her eyes.

"Dammit!" Izanagi cursed as he retracts both of his Harkens and immediately fired in again to the wall besides the shorter soldier. This time, the Lieutenant used the boost on his back, significantly increasing his speed, and in a flash, he was already beside her. His hands instinctively moved to grab her and his boost fired up again, and just in time indeed. The moment the two jumped out, the Titan fell on its face on the building, shattering the windows and the wall. "Are you okay, there?!" He asked the orange haired girl in his arms. He was carrying her in a bridal-style.

"Y-yes ...?" She replied, noticing the compromising position the two are now in, blood rushed quickly to her cheeks. "Th-Thanks." She stammered out. Izanagi could only nod in response as both of them noticed the crack on his Aviator glasses. "Izanagi, your glasses..." She continued.

"It's okay." Izanagi cut her off and landed on a random roof, he set her down there. "It'll take more than a broken glasses to take me down anyway." He continued. "Now, about this monstrosity ..." He the Excalibur out of his sheath and pointed towards the downed Titan, just across them.

"Right ..." Petra looked over to the Titan in anger.

The two quickly fired their Harkens to the back of the Titan. Petra quickly stabbed the Titan's neck while Izanagi did a 720 And pushed the Excalibur to the Titan's nape. The green sword managed to pierce the Titan's weak point and it finally stopped squirming. The two lets out a sigh as they went back to the rooftops. The quickly saw the chaotic city. the decoy team being eaten alive at the south end of the Walls, the other Titans, currently being killed by their Captain and Mikasa, and the other Cadets currently engaging the Titans.

Things are going south really fast. The two nodded at each other and continued to battle the Titans with all of their power. As a team, they managed to bring about 9 Titans to their end, while saving over 15 Cadets on the ground. But still, it's not stopping the other Titans' advance on the city. The decoy team will be wiped out sooner or later if this keeps up.

The two finally reached their limits. Petra's short swords going dull, so Izanagi had to gave his to her. The Excalibur itself isn't light, so Izanagi isn't moving as fast as he was before. Their gasses running out to critical levels, and so is their energy. They landed on a random roof, exhausted. It's almost 15 minutes. Petra looked hopeless as she pulled the flare gun out. Izanagi couldn't do anything to stop her. The time limit is almost reached anyway. Just as she was about to fire, a loud 'Thump!' was heard over the southwest end of the city.

The group quickly adverted their gaze towards the source of the loud voice. They finally saw a large boulder being carried over to the main gate. And they saw the person ... No ... Rather a Titan who was carrying it. Dark Brown hair, well built Titan body without any deformation, Glowing green eyes. There's no mistake, he came back ... The Titan's ...

"_**EREN!**_" All of the soldiers yelled happily. At that instance, they realized what they had to do. Protect him until he seal the gate. Levi and the rest of the Spec Ops Squad regrouped at Izanagi and Petra's location. They whole team looked banged up and tired, their swords going dull and their Gas cans going light, they're almost out of juice.

"How are you guys doing?" Gunter asked. "Heard it got pretty hectic down there."

"Something happened, but looks like the boy managed to sort it out all by himself." Levi gestured over to the green eyes Titan, in which Petra and Izanagi nodded slowly in agreement with their captain. "How about you all?" He asked back.

"We took down a good amount of these giants." Auruo bragged. "Nothing we can't handle-" Accidentally, he bit his tongue ... Again.

"That's what ya get for being such a showoff." Erd grinned slowly, the team quickly regained their composure and stands ready again.

"Alright, team. Plan of attack." Levi began slowly. "We will divide the team into two groups. One group will be protecting Jaeger while the rest will help the Cadets to distract the Titans." He quickly revised the idea. "The group who will be protecting the Titan will only be composed of 2 members." He quickly scanned the group for a suitable member. "Izanagi." Was the name that left his mouth. "You'll lead the team."

Izanagi pointed his index finger at himself. "Me?" He asked nervously. Despite having the rank of Lieutenant, he never lead a group before. The blue eyed soldier quickly brainstorms his head for a few seconds. He needed to find one suitable member for his team.

_**- Captain Levi? No, he will be leading the group of cadets if I'm going to lead this small team.**_

_**- Auruo? No, he's an expert as a lonewolf, but we need cooperation here.**_

_**- Gunter? No, his skills would be needed to reinforce the thinning group of Cadets.**_

_**- Erd? Also a no. His leading skills would do Captain Levi good at coordinating the decoy group. so ... Ditto as before.**_

His eyes finally fell to a certain orange haired girl with a pair of golden eyes.

**_Petra ... Her team work and morale boosting skills would be a great addition ... And of course, she also carries the Flare gun, so she would quickly signal the troops whether the operation succeed or fail ... No ... It must succeed ... IT MUST SUCCEED. We've come way too far to lose now. With Eren now recovered to the way he used before, I'm sure that we can do this right._**

Izanagi gritted his teeth and the word "Petra" left his mouth. The whole team adverted their gazes to the orange haired girl, then back to the blunette 16 year old Lieutenant. Levi nodded silently, while Petra only nodded and gave the group a confident grin, in which Izanagi returned the grin back to her. The team once again stood up and their eyes returned to the midget captain.

"Alright. The rest of you will be commanding the Cadets, then." Levi nodded. as he gestured over to the currently engaged trainees. "Alright, Special Operations Squad, begin the operation!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" The whole team responded by firing their 3DMGs and Harkens to the walls.

Izanagi rushed over to Eren, who's still carrying the boulder, following closely behind is Petra. "Eren!" They yelled out, which causes the Titan to turn his gaze over to the Lieutenant. A struck of fear suddenly nudged up in his body and mind, but he quickly shrugged those thoughts off. "Are you alright?!" He continued. The Titan only kept walking towards the gate, leaving no reply whatsoever. "I'll take that as a yes, then!" Izanagi jumped down the roof.

The group of two met Mikasa and the Blonde haired boy.

"Mikasa!" Petra called out. "And you must be Armin, right?" She asked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The Cadet replied swiftly.

"Are you two also protecting him?" Izanagi asked while put the wheels down to the ground. The two younger soldiers nodded at him. "Well, there's no building present close to the gates. If we are going to kill the Titans, we have to do it swiftly, and our timing must in correct, understand?" He explained quickly. Which the team nodded back. "Good. Everyone, follow me!" He charged over to the battlefield as he activated the boosters at his back, the team quickly followed him from the behind. Eren continued to walk over to the gate with the boulder at his shoulders.

A 6 Meter class Titan quickly approached the group.

Izanagi clenched his teeth. "Attack on my signal!" with that, he boosted off, he dashed passed between the feet of the Titan, he turned around and fired both of his Harkens to its Heels, knocking the giant down on the ground. "NOW! Attack before it recovers!" He yelled. The team took the cue to jump above the Titan and slashed the Nape of its neck, killing it in one swift blow.

The team continued to run along the road to the gate. They same the Cadets being slaughtered by those monstrosity and there's nothing that they can do to help. Izanagi damned himself but continued to move on, he signaled Petra not to look at the gore, which Petra almost tearfully complied. The rest of the Spec Ops squad are killing the Titans, one by one. Though, it's still not enough. They have to move in fast.

And then, before they realized it, after about 5 minutes of hell, they finally made it to the front of the gates. They cleared off from the big hole and let Eren walked past through them. The Titan was about to collapse, when the team yelled.

_**"GO! EREN!"**_

The Titan once again lets out a deafening yell as he forced the rock to the hole. The boulder was slammed in full force to the gates, literally erupting a small quake. The whole team's eyes widened after they saw the image. They actually succeed. Humanity finally won. They did it. Petra's knees felt weak, she slumped down, crying in happiness. While Izanagi watched on with a victorious smile on his face.

"See, Petra?" He turned his face down to his partner. "I told you we can do it." He smiled, which Petra nodded in response. "Now, we have to let the rest of humanity know that we've won." He continued.

Petra stood up with the help of the Lieutenant and pulled out the flare gun form her pouch. "Yeah ..." She replied as she took the green paint canister. "We won ..." She fired the green flare up to the sky. And with that, a cry of victory erupted within the city and the walls. They have succeeded. They actually beat the Titans. The Titans could only watched on the closed gate dully as they were getting slaughtered by the group of elites at the back.

_**"We won."**_

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Here's chapter four! Yes the glorious closing of Trost District's gates! TBH, i really liked the episode, it was so epic! And yes, i've tried to write the battles down, but as you all can expect, i'm not good at writing battles. So it went pretty awkward, but nevertheless! Here it is! It's pretty short but i hoped you guys like it! Well, that's it i guess ...

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Night Before the Counter Offensive I

**-Undisclosed Location-**

**#Izanagi's POV#**

I can see a dark horizon, but painted in red. I fully opened my eyes and what i saw greatly shock me. A city, which looked somewhat familiar to me, burning, right in front of me. I can hear people running, screaming, yelling for help. Blood and fire everywhere, ruins, debris, dust clouds, scattered around the horizon. I finally realized that i was running from something. I cocked my head to the side and saw some Titans ravaging through the streets. Finally my eyes stopped on a woman, which her hair was colored in an auburn color, she was looking away from i can feel that she's in pain. A Titan hand reached out for her, and i can feel a part inside of me shattered at the sight. The woman finally turned her head to face me. She looks like someone familiar.

"_Petra?!_" I thought in my mind.

"Go, Schutz! Run! Don't look back!" She yelled out loud.

And then, i felt like my mouth moved automatically.

"Mom! No!"

* * *

**Attack on the Titans : ****Winde der Veränderung [Winds of Change]**  


**- Arc Two : Calm Before the Storm -**

**Chapter One : Night Before the Counter Offensive I  
**

* * *

**-Trost HQ, Sick Room-**

**#General P.O.V.#**

"Gah?!" Izanagi once again gasped out loud, his blue eyes once again shining brightly. He immediately shot up from the bed. He scanned the surroundings quickly. A room, and looks like he's sitting on a bed, his face went much more pale, his hands somewhat shaking. He took a deep breath before he checked the surroundings. "I'm ... I'm at the Sick Bay ...?" He slowly said. He once again buried his face on his hands. Another vision ... Yet it was also very familiar. Was that ... A part of his memory? And why did the woman called him 'Schutz?' She looked exactly like Petra, only for the Auburn hair that made the difference.

The blue haired Lieutenant quickly scans the room again until he saw a certain orange haired girl, sleeping right beside him. "_Petra._" He thought quickly. He tried to stand up, but every damn nerves on his body screamed 'STAY DOWN!' he forced himself to move until he heard a loud 'crack!' Yep ... A satisfying yet but painful crack indeed. He winced for a second before he tried to move his feet. How long has he been sleeping? He felt dead, his throat was sore and dry. His body felt weak. But nevertheless the Blunette moved to sit right beside the Orange Haired.

"Why do i feel something very familiar from her?" Izanagi pouted quickly. Then he heard mumbles from the currently sleeping girl.

"Mmhm ... 5 spoons of sugar ... a packet of milk ... Perfect coffee ... Awesome sauce." Petra mumbled while also giggling in her sleep. A tick mark appeared on top of Izanagi's face. He smirked in amusement. But after he repeated her words in his mind, his eyes went wide. Those were his 'perfect coffee' recipe! How did she get those things? He tilted his head and looked over the shorter corporal in amusement. He sighed before once again closing his dimming blue eyes.

"No ..." She continued to mumble. Izanagi ignored the voice, until he felt something jolted beside him, he shrugged it off. "Too many ..." She continued. "Titans ... Lieutenant ..." Izanagi now opened his eyes and looked over to the Orenette [Orange Haired - Orennete, FTW?]. "No ... Don't!" The last word she spat was indeed louder than the last one.

Izanagi said softly. "Petra?" Her twitches and jolts started to become more violent. She continued to mumble, and it's becoming even more louder than the last one. "Petra." Izanagi called her name once again, this time in a more serious tone. No use. Her eyes stayed shut. Now, she's gritting her teeth and her hands curling up into fists, she actually swung her arms as if trying to punch somebody, in which Izanagi barely evaded.

"Lieutenant!" This time, she yelled, the jolts became really violent at this point.

"Corporal Petra!" Izanagi pulled his head down, evading her wild punches. Still no response, Izanagi's eyes narrowed immediately as he finally garabbed the shorter girl's shoulder and shook her wildly. "_**PETRA RAL! WAKE UP!**_" He yelled in front of her face.

Her eyes shot open, her vision re focused to the figure right in front of her. She immediately grabbed the dark blue haired Lieutenant's collar, the bangs of the two soldier's messy hair became tangled. "I ... Izanagi ...?" She mumbled weakly, tears forming on the edge of her eyes. "You ... You were ... I was ..." She trailed off.

Izanagi slowly lets his hands go from her shoulders, also repairing his bangs. "Sorry for the wake up call." He sighed sadly. "I heard you yelling in your sleep, and i thought that i should wake you up before you break something in here." He continued playfully. "But ... Seriously ... What's wrong?" He asked, his tone suddenly went into a concerned state. "Bad dream?" He took a glass of water from the nearby table and gave it to the Orenette.

"You ... You could say that." Petra replied, while wiping the tears off her face. "I saw ... you're getting eaten by those things." She looked down at her bed and started gripping her blanket. She finally saw the glass of water being handed to her. "Thanks." She forced a smile, taking a sip from the glass. After the brief nourishment she quickly scanned the room.

"No. I'm still here, and so are you." Izanagi replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He said reassuringly.

Petra finally smiled a real smile. "Heh ... Thanks." She took another quick glance at the room. "Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"I've figure you'd say that sooner or later." Izanagi chuckled. "I'm guessing we're at the HQ's Sick Bay."

"How long have i've been out?" She asked back. "My muscles are killing me."

"I don't really know too." Izanagi replied sternly. "I've just woke up myself."

The door quickly creaked open and the two 16 year old soldiers looked over to the door. A nurse walked in to greet the two. "Good morning." She said with a smile, which the two smiled and nodded as the reply. "You two have been out for two days straight." She continued.

"Two days?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." The nurse answered. "After the operation, both of you went out cold, your captain brought you two here." She explained. "But don't worry, the checkup showed us nothing wrong with your bodies." She smiled at the two. "You two are just tired, that's all."

"I see." Petra replied.

"But ... Where's the Captain now?" Izanagi asked.

"Well ... He's with the Commander right now." The nurse replied slowly. Izanagi waved to her to continue. "Well ... That's all i can say for now, sorry." She looked down.

"No, it's okay, really." Izanagi smiled slowly, in which Petra nodded.

"... Well, he did say you two are to help with the relief efforts once you guys have woken up." She explained. "Your gear is at the basement. You can grab them whenever." She smiled, walked over to the two midgets and set a tray of food down. "Well, it's good to see you both up, but I must return to my duties, see you two later." She smiled as she left the room. The two soldiers replied back with a smile.

Izanagi and Petra pouted for a while, before Izanagi struck a conversation. "Well ... Shall we?" He grabbed a bread and gave it to the Orenette, she nodded and took the bread off his hands, Izanagi grabbed his own bread and scoffed it in his mouth. The two picked their brown uniforms up, put it on and immediately left their room.

* * *

Outside, the two were greeted by a sight of horror. The HQ's bustling with people, most of them, wounded, and/or dead.

"Get me a medic!""He's been coughing blood for 2 days straight! Help me!"  
"Where's the painkillers?!"  
"I ... Want to see ... My daughter."  
"Come on, stay with me, brother!"  
"Don't you dare die on me!"

The image made Izanagi's stomach turned. He immediately covered Petra's eyes with his hands. "Don't look." He whispered, he couldn't stand the sight, let alone, Petra. He coughed numerous times, his insides screaming to be puked out. A coldsweat dropped from his forehead, his face went pale ... Even more paler than usual. He guided the orenette to the Cellars and finally lets go of his hands out of her eyes and immediately lost his footing. He used the wall to support his weight.

"I-Izanagi?" Petra asked in concern. "Are ... Are you okay?"

"I'm ... I'm fine ..." Izanagi replied as he lets go of his body off the wall. "Thanks for asking."

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"Yeah ... i feel like i'm throwing up. But i'll live."

The two walked to the armory and inside they found some squad of trainees, checking the conditions of the equipments.

"Well, well ..." A voice called out, causing the two Spec Ops soldiers to turn around, they found a tall young man with a dark auburn hair, with crimson eyes. The figure approached the group. He was wearing the usual Uniform for the trainees. Izanagi quickly raised his left hand to pull the orange haired girl behind him, and glared at the tall figure. "Sheesh! Gimme a break, Lieutenant 'Blue Phoenix'." He raised both of his hands in defense.

"Who are you?" Izanagi asked the towering young man.

"**Private Char Deikun**, reporting for duty, Lieutenant!" He gave a salute to the two soldiers. Izanagi's glare soften up and he walked over to the young man.

"I've never seen you before ..." Izanagi pouted, Petra looked over in curiosity.

"I'm just another graduate, Lieutenant." He smiled at the two. "By the way, fancy seeing you here with your girlfriend, sir." He continued innocently.

Izanagi and Petra jumped at this. Blood quickly rushing to their faces and both of them looked away.

"We ... We're not a couple." Izanagi blurted out. Petra only nodded in panic.

"Aww ... But you two seemed pretty close." He teased, which only caused the blushing to be more furious on the two.

"By ... By the way ... Char, right?" Izanagi suddenly asked. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, Lance Corporal Levi sent me. He said to show you two to your new equipments." He stated. "Well ... The new equipment is only for the Lieutenant, actually." He scratched his head while giving out a tongue.

"Char ... Please." Petra began. "Just call us by our names." She continued.

"Certainly, Corporal Petra." He said, smiling.

"So, what's this about the new equipment?" Izanagi asked as he tilted his head.

"Oh, yeah ... Follow me." He turned his body around and walked deeper to the armory.

The Auburn haired walked off, the blunette tilted his head to his side, before turning his head to the orange haired, who only shrugged her shoulders, which caused the Lieutenant to raise an eyebrow. Nevertheless, they followed the tall young man into the deeper parts of the armory. They finally arrived at the end of the hallway.

"Well, this is it, Lieutenant." Char pointed to the large chest in front of them.

Izanagi cocked his head to the left, the to the right, eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. He lifted a finger and pointed it at the chest. "This?" He asked, in which the Auburn haired nodded and proceeds to bow dramatically, letting the blunette to open the chest. The Lieutenant turned his face once again to the corporal, she only gave a nod. He sighed before returning his gaze back to the chest. he walked over and finally opened it.

Inside the chest were something new to the two short soldiers. There's a large, maybe even oversized metal gauntlet, which probably will extend to the Lieutenant's elbow, at the tip of the gauntlet, there's this 3 Slash Harkens making it look like a triangular bladed arm piece [If you guys are wondering what does this equipment looks like, you can Google 'Rozen Zulu - Gundam' and look at its arms, that's what it's like.], a small booster is attached inside the joints of the gauntlet., and a line connects it to a larger booster. A new aviator glasses were also set inside the chest.

The Lieutenant, driven over by his curiosity decided to take the arm piece up. It was only for the left arm. "Where's the right one?" He asked. In which, the rest of the soldiers looked at him in amusement. "What?" He asked again, feeling a little bit uneasy.

"That looked heavy ..." Petra pointed over to the gauntlet, which was already planted by Izanagi's left arm by then. Char continued to look in amusement before he cleared his throat.

"That, Lieutenant, is the revolutionary piece of equipment, the 3 Dimensional Aerial Weapon/Movement Gear, dubbed the 3DAWMG by the guys at the armory. It features three slash Harkens at once, increasing the effect of one's movement - advance tactics. You can even use it as an extended fist. it's bladed ends could do a fatal wound to its victims. But, this equipment is 'rather' heavy, so far, there's only one of these around." Char explained.

"So ... That explains why there's only the left one of this thingy?" Izanagi asked back, which Char only nodded. The blunette quickly adjusted to the gauntlet he's currently wearing in his left arm. "Not bad." He commented. "But the name's too hard for me to spell. Well, i'll just call this thing 'CLAW'." [As in Crushing Linear Aerodynamic Weapon system i guess?]

"Oh, and Lieutenant, Corporal, Lance Corporal Levi told me that you two are to head to the old Recon Corps' HQ. My squad is here to substitute for you two for the relief efforts." Char said, smiling.

"Oh ..." The two replied. "Okay." They continued.

"Go on ahead, my squad will take care of this problem."

* * *

The two sets up for their trip. Izanagi dons his new Deep Blue colored Aviator glasses, in contrast to his bright red ones. The CLAW now planted on his left arm and serves as his new Slash Harkens from now on. His boosters refilled with gasses, his Skater's wheels polished, and finally his bangs, were set aside in order not to disrupt his visions. The two soldiers are finally set for their trip to the HQ. They nodded at each other, and sped off to the forest. With Petra on horseback and the blunette on his wheels.

They finally rendezvous with the other Spec Ops members on their way, but they met a new face, the one called 'Eren'. Looks like he's being transferred to their team. Auruo's currently speaking to the brown haired young man. They could hear bits and pieces of his story.

" ... This castle goes way back to the story when the famous Recon Corps was founded during the early days." He said. "Who would've thought that this place will be used again to serve as your hideout?" He continued with a lazy tone. Izanagi pouted for a while. What did he mean by 'using this palce to serve as his hideout'?

Eren turned his face from the talking blonde haired Captain wannabe, and got Levi watching his very moves. His face went pale and he sweatdropped at the sight. He then turned his gaze towards the Captain's left, which he saw the blunette and the orenette, the two gave him a calming smile, which he nodded and replied back with a smile. Until Auruo had decided to ruin the moment.

"Don't get cocky, new blood." He said, bragging up.

"W-what?" Eren asked, concerned of his own well being.

""I don't know the deal with this crap about you being a Titan ..." Auruo replied with a somewhat unsatisfied tone. "But ... We can't have Captain Levi over here to babysit-" At the point where his last word came out of his mouth, the horse tripped over a small rock, causing the blonde to jolt and accidentally bit his tongue again. "Arrf!" He yelled out in pain.

Izanagi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left, while Petra sighed and rode along.

* * *

**-About an Hour Later-**

**-Old Recon Corps HQ-**

Eren got off from his horse, examining the unfamiliar surroundings. He turned his gaze left and right to see the Spec Ops Squad currently talking with each other or handling with other things with the old castle.

"That's what you get for talking while riding your horse." Petra sighed, while Izanagi kept his mouth shut and handed the blonde a towel.

"Heh, the first moments leave the most important impressions." Auruo replied. "That newbie was scared shitless." He continued with a grin.

"I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you are." She teased back. In which the Lieutenant smirked at the sight.

"Still, it''s all going according to the plan."

"You never used to talk like that, sergeant." The blunette finally spoke up as he wiped the dust off his Aviator Glasses. Petra turned her head to face the midget Lieutenant and back to the blonde. and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"... If, by chance, you're trying to imitate the Captain, you should really stop it." Petra raised an eyebrow. "You two are nothing alike ... But still ..."

"Heh, are you trying to chain me down, Petra?" Auruo replied with a smirk. "You know, you're fitting for a good wife of mine." He continued with a grin, which the two only raised an eyebrow in response. He finally held both of his hands up in defense. "Heh, but with your boyfriend over here, i know that there's gonna be some competition." He pointed his index finger towards the blunette.

An exclamation mark comically appeared on the midgets. They can feel their cheeks starting to burn, they looked away from each other. Petra was the first to protest that sudden upbringing.

"... If only you'd bled to death by biting your own tongue ..." She sighed. "You keep on boasting about how many Titans you've killed too."

"So what? I've boasted you guys too." Auruo said in defense.

**#Eren's P.O.V.#**

_So these guys are the Recon Corps' Special Ops squad ... More commonly known as the Levi unit._

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Petra said out loud with an irritated tone.

_**Petra Ral. Took down 10 Titans, assisted with taking down 46 others.**_

"Heh, a common response." Auruo smirked.

_**Auruo Bossard. Took down 39, and assisted with another 9.**_

"Ca-Calm down now, guys." Izanagi raised both of his hands.

_**Izanagi Saberu. Took down 31 And assisted with taking down 45.**_

_They are really the Elite of the Elite ... One lone wolf, two team players._

"This castle huh ..." Erd said out loud.

_**Erd Gin. Took down 14 and assisted with another 32.**_

"Whaddya expect? We can't have a big mansion prepared for us." Gunter replied.

_**Gunter Schultz. Took down 7 and assisted with 40 others.**_

_So far, the total highest kill count is on the Lieutenant's ... They said his skills are in par with the Captain himself. He's also boosted with his inhuman strength and reflexes are used as a trump card for this squad, literally surpassing the whole members of the squad ... A man that counts for a whole squad of the Elites. His all blue features on his physical appearance made everyone dubbed him the 'Blue Phoenix.' His equipments are also rather different from the others._

_They're the top tier soldiers, hand picked by Captain Levi himself. And i went berserk ... These are the ones to kill me._

**#General P.O.V#_  
_**

"Psh ... It covered it weeds ..." Erd sighed.

"It looks terrible." Gunter continued.

"Well ... it's been DISUSED for a VERY long time."

"Yeah ... Inside, a sea of dust is probably waiting for us."

They heard loud footsteps and turned they turned their faces to see the black haired captain with a grim look on his face.

"That is indeed a severe problem." Levi began. "We MUST sort it out immediately." He continued with a cold tone, in which the whole squad sweatdropped. They knew what they had to do once he said THAT word.

* * *

**-Inside the HQ-**

Sweeping ... Sweeping ... Cleaning ... Scrubbing ... Sweeping ... Scrubbing ... Sweeping ... Yep. That was the thing that the whole squad would do for the rest of the day. Enter the armory, there's Auruo, Petra, and Izanagi cleaning it. Enter the outside, you'll find Erd and Gunter wiping the stained windows of the ancient castle. And enter the rooms, you'll find Levi dramatically opening the windows. While Eren cleaned the upper floors.

"Okay ... We're done with the Armory ..." Auruo sighed loudly. "What next?"

"Me and Izanagi should help the Captain cleaning the rooms." Petra suggested. "You can take the dining halls." Auruo raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. and with that, he exited the room.

"Okay, we should be off, then." Izanagi gestured his broom to the door, which the orange haired nodded and trailed behind the blunette.

They cleaned three rooms in a matter of minutes. And continued their crusade of dust killing until they arrived on a room, inside it, a pale faced and sweatdropped Eren is standing still, his body is rigid, for some reason. The two kept their mouth shut and turned their faces against each other, and then back to the brown haired young man, and back to their face again. They finally nodded and finally decided to come around the corner.

"You're got quite a despairing look on your face, Eren." Petra said out loud with an innocent smile on her face.

A tick mark appeared on Izanagi's head "_That was rather direct_ ..." He thought.

Eren jumped a little and turned his face to the two soldiers. "I .. I do?" He stammered, until he realized that the two soldiers in front of him only smiled back.

"It's good to see brought back to full speed." Izanagi said. "Although ... I'm sorry about what happened at the court though ..." He then looked away apologetically. "But ... Really, it's great to have you here with us."

"N-no ... It's okay really ..." Eren replied while he scratched the back of his head. "I realized that the Captain did that in order to protect me."

"But still ... I think he kinda overdone it." Petra sighed. "But by the way, you'd better watch your act here, cause in this very place, his word is the law." She continued a sweat is visibly dropped from her forehead.

"I ... I see. I don't mind it." Eren stammered out. "But do i really got that despairing look on my face?"

Both of the two soldiers' lips twitched up. "Well ... It's not like the captain come across an invulnerable hero everyday, right?" Izanagi chuckled slightly.

"But the real captain Levi we all know is short ..." Petra continued.

" ... Just like us." Izanagi muttered, as he silently cursed his lack of height.

"Yes, Lieutenant ... Just like us." Petra raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Well, he's also irritable, violent and hard to approach."

"But even if he's like that, he's very obedient to the higher ups." Izanagi continued to explain. "I don't know why but i think it's because he was already like that from the beginning." Then his tone turned to a more serious state. "Captain Levi here used to be a famous thug in the capital's underworld."

"Well ... At least until Commander Erwin decided to brought him up to the light." Petra remarked.

"The Commander ...?" Eren asked.

And just by that, a head pops up around the corner the black haired Captain showed his irritated face to the group.

"Hey ... Eren ..." Levi said coldly. It startles both of the shorter soldiers who had their backs turned against him. They quickly pretended that they're cleaning the room. A cold sweat dropped from their foreheads. Their movements was sluggish, so they hoped ... PRAYED ... That Levi wouldn't notice that. God knows what he'll do to them if they're not cleaning. Eren simply cocked his head to the side with a confused look. "It's not clean at all ... Redo it all from scratch." He commanded before he went down to the ground floor.

Eren has his mouth opened wide in surprise. "But ... I took almost an hour to clean it ..." He said in disappointment, in which the two soldiers smirked at the sight.

"The captain has always been a 'clean-freak'." Petra chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, we'll help." Izanagi continued as he swept the floor of the room.

Eren gave a low smile.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Old Recon Corps HQ, Dining Halls-**

The group sat down at the large table. In front of them, a cup of coffee has been set up by none other than the orange haired girl. Most of them are enjoying the full black coffee, except for the bluenette, which was having his usual 'coffee'. You can't even say it's a coffee. More like lots of milk with a tiny bit of coffee extract in it. The drink literally had no caffeine in it. But ... What the hell ... It's his usual drink anyway.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by a few more days." Erd said as he set his coffee down. "But from what i've heard i think we're getting ready for a large scale extramural expedition." And before continuing the blonde haired man frowned. "And we'll be taking the new graduates as well." He sighed before looking down to his coffee.

"Really?" Izanagi asked. "I mean ... Isn't this too soon for them?"

"Well ... They did handle the last Titan invasion pretty well, but ..." Gunter raised a hand.

"Heh, but i heard those kids' pants are probably dirty from all the shitstains ..." Auruo smirked once again.

"Is ... this true, Captain?" Petra asked the black haired Corporal at the end of the seats.

"I'm not involved in making our plans." Levi answered lazily. "It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables that might occur to us."

Erd turned his face to the 15 year old Eren. "But still ... At this unprecedented situation ... Receiving a ray of hope seems kind of ..." Eren jumped a bit when everyone's gazes turned to face him. Except for the sole blunette who's absentmindedly playing with the spoon inside the cup of coffee. Eren only looked down as a response. No replies whatsoever. "I still couldn't believe it ... you, 'turning into a Titan'. What does that mean, Eren?" He continued.

The group continued to talk leaving one sole Lieutenant in the room to only pout and think about the dreams he had. Just what the hell were those? Those things just felt all so familiar to him. He bury his face on his hands, unable to talk or think anymore. Then he remembered his last dream, the woman on the image he saw ... His gaze averted to the orange haired girl sitting beside him, talking about the topic at hand. Why's she so familiar to all of the things that happened during his dreams ...? This is too much for the 16 year old Lieutenant to handle. He was going to force his brain to think about his past until the group heard a loud bang on the door.

Izanagi absentmindedly walked over to the door, removed the wooden plank that locked the door shut, and opens the door, who's the person behind the door however, is not exactly what he'd expected. An Auburn Haired woman dashing into the halls in high speed, shoving the Lieutenant's face away, causing him to hit the wall behind him. A loud 'THUD!' Was heard after that. A tick mark appeared on everyone's faces. The figure was none other than Hanji Zoe. The blunette muttered a few curses before finally trying to recover. You can also said that - that event brought the Lieutenant back to reality.

"Good Evening, Gentlemen of the Levi unit!" The Auburn Haired woman yelled, completely ignoring the glare of the blunette right behind her. "So ... Have you made yourselves home, in this unique old castle?" She asked oh-so-cheerfully-still-ignoring-the-Lieutenant.

Petra helped Izanagi up while Levi stayed seated. "You're early." Levi stated coolly.

"Well, you know me!" Hanji replied. "I can't stay put!" She continued in a very energetic manner.

"Ma-Major Hanji?" Eren asked, still surprised at the Auburn haired's dramatic entry.

"Sorry, Eren." Hanji said, leaning her hands at the table at scooted up close to the brown haired. "You know that i've been experimenting about the Titans we caught two days ago, right?" No response, she continued. "Well, i want you to help me with the experiments tomorrow!" She said with her everlasting grin on her face. "I've come here to ask permission for that."

Eren only gulped and pointed his index finger at Levi. "Sorry ... But ... I don't have authority over myself."

Hanji quickly turned her face to Levi. "Levi! What are Eren's plans for tomorrow?" She asked in a quick and serious manner.

"Cleaning the garden." Levi answered with a lazy tone.

"OKAY! Then it's decided!" She fixed her crooked glasses and turned her gaze back to Eren again. "I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren!" She scooted up even closer to the young man. The poor brown haired teen could only sweatdrop in response, he shook his head a few times before asking.

"Y-yes Ma'am ...?" He answered awkwardly. "But ... What exactly are these experiments on the Titans?" He asked.

The whole room immediately dropped a cold sweat. Hanji's grin turned even wider. No response.

"I ... I said ... Uh ... What exactly are these experiments ..." Eren stammered.

"Don't ask her!" Auruo ordered with a quiet tone.

A big smile appeared on Hanji's face. It's too late. Levi immediately stood up from his seat and left the room. Izanagi pulled both of his hands up in the air. And gestured over towards the door. The group quickly vacated the dining hall, leaving Eren with the mad Scientist. Oh ... He's in for one hell of a night. Izanagi closed the door behind them and everyone felt a sudden jolt of relieve.

"Everyone, get some rest." Levi ordered. "We're getting up early tomorrow to continue our clean up."

"Yes sir." The whole squad replied as they went on their separate ways.

Izanagi was just about to head to his own room when he felt something or someone pulled his left hand, obviously silently asking him to stay put. The young man turned around and saw Petra. He raised an eyebrow before asking. "Petra?" He asked with a curious tone. "What's wrong?"

"We ... Need to talk about something." She replied with a somewhat troubled tone. Izanagi nodded and gestured a 'where to?' with his hands. "Follow me." Petra said, her hands still holding Izanagi's left hand.

* * *

**-Rooftop-**

The two arrived on the roof of the old castle. The night skies were decorated with millions of stars, the dark horizon lighted up with the vast number of stars that are seen from where they're currently standing. The surroundings were silent. No one made a sound. It was peaceful. It was Beautiful. It was ... Perfect. Petra still have her back turned away from the Lieutenant, but her hand still gripping the blunette's left hand.

Izanagi continued to gaze the stars before returning them to the orange haired right in front of him. "Petra?" He asked again, with a soft tone this time. "You ... Can let go of my hand now." He deadpanned.

Petra turned to face the 1 CM taller young man, she quickly averted the eyes to their hands, her face grew beet red, and finally lets go of his hand. "So-sorry." She apologized, looking away towards the distance once more.

Izanagi nodded and he leaned against the railing, his eyes still gazing the unlimited number of stars all around them. Petra did the same. The young man fixed his aviator glasses before finally asking. "So ... What's on your mind?"

Petra fidgets slightly, her face once again turned over to the Lieutenant. "I ..." She began. "I was just wondering ..."

"You were ... Wondering?" Izanagi asked back.

"Yeah ..." She trailed off. The orange haired took a deep breath before finally getting back to the topic. "I was wondering that ... What am i to you?"

This time around, Izanagi was the one who fidgets. "What ... What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I mean ... Just ... Just answer that."

"You are ... A comrade of mine?"

"No ...! I ... I m-mean personally!" She stammered out.

"A ... Friend?" Izanagi replied.

There was a long silence after that. Izanagi could see his glasses started to fog up due to the cold.

"Well ... Maybe ..." He continued. "Maybe a bit more than that."

Petra was taken aback, surprised. "What ... Do you mean by that?"

"Something inside me told that ... You're more than 'just a friend' or 'just a comrade' to me." He replied, eyes still planted at the brightly colored dark horizons. "My dreams ... Or rather visions, kind of supports that." He continued.

Then her face once again grew beet red again. "Are you saying ..." She stammered. "A-are you saying that you like me?"

The bluenette jumped at this, his face also turning red. "N-no! I ... I mean ... Yes! W-wait!" He panicked. "I mean ..." He took a deep breath before saying. "You're a good friend and an even better ally, Petra." He said, calming a bit. Although he quickly regretted his answer. '_Damn ... Am i really friendzoning her?!_' He could see Petra looking down. "No ... I ... I mean ..." He trailed off.

"No, it's okay ..." She replied with a somewhat very slow and quiet tone. "I ... You ..." Although, she looked like she's ready to take this matter further. She was just about to open her mouth.

"Petra." Izanagi said with a serious but sad tone. "Look ... It's ... It's already late, okay?" He continued. "We can ... talk about this later." He looked down from the stars and started to rub his pale face. "I ... I just ... Need some time alone. You can ... go on ahead." He trailed off.

"Lieutenant Izanagi ..."

"Petra, please ..." Izanagi pulled his right hand up. "I just need some time alone, okay?"

With that, Petra could only walk away from the blunette and headed downstairs to her room.

"Just what the hell am i supposed to do?" Izanagi asked to no one. "I couldn't just answer that question, dammit ...!" He cursed out loud.

He punched the railing as hard as he could.

**_Boom!_**

The Lieutenant's eyes went wide as he saw a huge hole caused by his left hand's punch. A shiver ran down his spine as he grabbed his left arm and he started to shake uncontrollably. He fell to his knees, his body still shaking, his eyes kept averting from his hands and back to he hole he caused, then back to his hands again. What everyone said about having an inhuman strength ... Which every time the young man only denied. Fear suddenly popped up in his mind, and a thought of horror suddenly went out.

_**"Just ... What the hell AM I?"**_

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . **

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hooray! Arc Two! :D

So, i've been slipping in and out of work for these past few days because of the mid terms i'm currently having, but i can't resist the urge to write! But still, it'll take much more time to update from now on because of this damned midterms.

So this is the longest chapter yet in the Fic. And i've decided to add some drama into it. Although i'd say that it's a bit cheesy, don't you guys think so too? /: Anyway, about the new character i'm introducing, Char Deikun, i'm thinking about adding him as a deuteragonist in this story, or at least a minor character and/or act as a supporting role for this story. So many things that happened in this chapter, this chapter alone covers for the 15th episode of the anime.

The dream and first part of the chapter? Yeah, i made that up.

Hope you enjoyed the story, then! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
